


Happy Memories

by Its_mary4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arumika Week, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Historia Coronation, Party, Slow Dancing, flowers crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: Mikasa remembers a certain meomery from her childhood . One that includes Armin and Flowers Crown .





	Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For arumika week  
Day 2: Childhood

After Historia's crowning ceremony , there was a huge party thrown at the palace . People from all walls came . Of course the military police, scouting legion and guardian legion were present . 

While everyone were celebrating inside the palace or around it , there was a girl , the one who is known as the girl worthy 100 soldiers standing at one of the large balconies gazing at the garden . There was something that caught her attention . It was a little girl wearing a flowers crown smiling while there was a boy with her praising her . Mikasa smiled .

_ "You look absolutely amazing , Mikasa !" A voice from the past praised She remembers it as if it was yesterday . _

_ She , Eren and Armin were playing by the river as always . Eren was swimming , she was sitting on the bank watching him and Armin was sitting beside her reading a book . He suddenly raised his head .  _

_ "Mikasa ! Look at this flowers crown ! This book explains how to make one of them ." He explained  _

_ "It's really beautiful ." She replied . She wished that Eren would make her one . Armin noticed her look , but decided to stay silent . _

_ The next day , He came holding a flowers crown in his hand . He ran towards her and gave it to her . _

_ "I thought you wanted a one , so i spent the whole night making it myself" he sheepishly smiled . _

_ "Armin , it's just .. so amazing. I don't know how thank you." She replied  _

_ "Why don't you try it on ?" He suggested . He took it from her hand and placed it gently on her head . He stepped back because he was trying to look at the whole image . His ocean blue eyes shone brightly as if he was looking at the finest piece of art . She looked beautiful .. no she looked gorgeous .  _

_ "You look absolutely amazing, Mikasa ." He finally spoke  _

"Mikasa , where are you ?" Armin's voice interrupted her thoughts , "I was searching for half an hour now." She turned to face him . 

"Sorry . You know i really hate crowded places. I needed some fresh air."

"I just want you to have some fun with us." He stated He walked closer to her and stood right before her . He gazed at her . Actually he scanned her from her toes to her head . He got even closer . Their faces nearly touched . From this distance he can appreciate her details more . She's just perfect. She wore a long off-shoulders red dress that was tight around her waist . It showed her perfect curves . Her hair was in her usual hairstyle , but yet it looked so silky and radiated a beautiful scent . 

"Mikasa , you look really beautiful tonight." he complimented her shyly .

"Thanks ." She replied with a soft smile He took her hand and looked directly into her eyes . 

"Now come with me . need to socialize more. Please for me" he pleaded her

"Fine ...am coming" she eventually gave in .

He pulled her and walked inside the palace . He led her to the main hall where most of the important people were. They talked to some and joked around . 

Armin suddenly grew a big smile on his face . 

"Mikasa , this is my favourite song!" Suddenly an idea popped into his mind . So he bent down on his knees and stretched his hand out to Mikasa . 

"Do you allow me this dance?" He smiled shyly She didn't answer , but instead she laced their fingers together and wrapped her other hand around his neck .

_ They started dancing to the music and got lost into the beautiful melodies . These beautiful moments will be added to many happy memories they had . _


End file.
